Mortal Kombat girl
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is Bella's story so read and like. This has Ice age Parodies Lorax and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer I do not own mortal kombat but I do own the lyrics to my own songs Lixie and my pen name Bella.**

Bella was happy to be where everyone loves her and her best friend Lixie loved her too they do everything together until one Lixie replaced me with another friend and I was not happy at all.

One day I tried to get to Lixie "Lixie" I said I ran after her until a boy blocked me "you dumb girl Lixie does not need you she needs new friends" said that boy Bella pushed him and followed Lixie "That was not true" Bella said back to that boy until Bella sliped and fell down and bumbed into Lixie.

"Lixie I'm so sorry I just want to tell you something" said Bella until Bella's grade 7 teacher came "Lixie keep away from Bella" said the teacher "Ms. you do not talk to me like that" growled Lixie "and you Bella you begone" said the teacher "why are you doing this to me?" asked Bella "because Lixie is in grade 8 she will be going to high school next year and that was the third week I had to tell you this and now I have to say it again Lixie needs to play with her friends at her own age and you right now I know you want to play with Lixie but you need to play with friends your own age and now you are now kicked out of the school" growled the teacher "but Ms. only the leader the princable can kick anyone out of the school" said Bella.

"I don't care right now so I am exling you do not ever come back" said the teacher and Bella ran away "teacher how could you do this Bella it is not mine or Bella's flaut" said Lixie "you will not leave this school you stay where you are so I can keep an eye on you away from Bella you must learn to be like me Lixie a teacher has to do these things" said the teacher "no Bella loves me for me how could you do this?" said Lixie "because she was talking about warriors from the past she must follow their path I must follow my mother's" said the teacher "no you will never be like Nala" said Lixie as she ran out of the school and into the forest crying.

Meanwhile

Bella was in a cave crying until a green light appeard Bella followed the green light deeper and deeper into the cave until Bella saw the light "when I show this to the teacher she will know it is real" said Bella as she came out of the cave but the green light was gone.

_I have dream lot of a far off place where the great warriors will be waiting for me._

_The people will cheer when they see these warriors a vocie keeps saying this is where I want to be._

_I will find my way I can do what ever I want I will be powerful some day if I can be strong._

_It will be here for my stay I will do most everything to feel like I belong._

"teacher Lixie when and if you seen these warriors you will belive in me" said Bella looking at the water Deila looked at the girl sad "Argus that girl is sad so do you think maybe she wants something" said Deila "I think we should" said Argus "little one come in our Ediena palace I can grant something for you" said Deila Bella came into the house "so what is wrong girl you seem sad?" asked Deila "oh its I want to see real and powerful warriors from the past and but my teacher was rude she did not belive in that" said Bella "I see well my name is Deila and this is my husband Argus we had 2 boys but they are in outworld Taven and Daegon" said Deila "but can you grant my wish?" asked Bella.

"yes we can so what is your wish anyway?" asked Argus "I wish to be a princess of the real warriors from the past and I want to live here forever" said Bella "we can do that but you have to see Shao Kahn he can grant wishes we are getting your wish we wrtie a message for you to give to him of what you wish for he is a wizard of all the realms he is in outworld in his fortress you will find him there I will sent you there now" said Deila as she sent Bella to outworld.

_I am on my way I can do what ever I want._

_I do not care how far._

_Some where I will be strong._

_I will stay with my new friends I will be powerful._

_I will do most everything I want this is where I belong!._

Bella finished her song and was at Shao Kahn's fortress finaly.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Discailmer I do not own Mortal Kombat but I do own the lyrics to my songs Lixie and my pen name Bella.**

Bella was at the place where Deila had tolled her where to go she knocked on the door "who are you and why are you here?" asked Scorpion looked at Bella "I'm Bella and I am here to see Shao Kahn I have a mesage to give to him for my wish" said Bella and the doors were open Bella was inside.

Bella was in there but she went down the hall to Shao Kahn's throne room "I am Shao Kahn the wizard who are you and why have you come?" asked Shao Kahn "I am Bella I have come for you to grant my wish Deila has sent me here I wished to be a princess of the real warriors from the past and I wished to be powerful and live here forever" said Bella as she handed Shao Kahn he message.

"very well I will grant your wish twomorrow" said Shao Kahn Bella was ok with that.

Bella was in another room until Rekio appeard and then Bella and he started fighting "you know what that's it I can be here as long as I want ok news flash not going anywhere end of story" said Bella as she made a silly nosie.

Bella slamed the door and she was very mad unhappy "well you I lead them no chose do not lissen to them Rekio and Braka they are just being stupid" said Mileena "who who are you?" asked Bella "I am Mileena" said Mileena "I am Bella" said Bella "well Bella I fought I will take you to see my sister Kitana I was her foe for a few years but now we are back to friends again" said Mileena.

"I see so will you show me who your sister is and what she looks like?" asked Bella "ok Bella follow me and stay with me in Shao Kahn's frotress its easy to get lost" said Mileena.

Bella was took to see Mileena's sister Kitana "Mileena who is this?" asked Kitana "this is the new princess who she is going to be tomorrow" said Mileena "I am Bella I bealive in real and powerful warriors like you" said Bella to Kitana.

"real warriors why yes we all are you should see my friends and alot of people never bealive that we are real" said Kitana "and we are vey angry because of that" said Jade "who is that?" asked Bella.

"oh that girl? oh that is my friend her name is Jade" said Kitana "Jade come here and meet my new friend Bella she wants to be a princess of us and she wished her teachers gone and live here forever" Mileena "I see" said Jade "now what was it like back at the past?" asked Mileena.

"not good my teachers were mean my other friend I played the most was Lixie and my 3 friends from hig school were ok my freinds that were nice was Taylor and Misty they were good friends but one friend Sasha she was rude she would say things that are mean and she would cry and get angry once in a while" said Bella.

"well that is not good even Taylor and Misty were nice that past of freindship was like no good right now Bella" said Jade. Kitana looked at Bella sad but Kitana was not crying she felt bad and sorry "well darling do not let anyone change who you are and besides when Shao Kahn mine and Mileena's father changes you into a princess you can't change back the way you were at first and Sasha, Misty, and Taylor can not change who you are it is your chose" said Kitana.

"I see well I might have a plan soon so that will stop my friends" said Bella.

"ok but first me, Jade, and Kitana want to show you around and you might want to meet the other warriors" said Mileena "sister you mean our friends or what ever" said Kitana.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Discailmer I do not own mortal kombat but I do own the lyrics to my own songs Lixie and my pen name Bella.**

****After Kitana, Mileena, and Jade showed Bella around and Bella made friends with new warriors until the next morning my wish was going to be granted by Shao Kahn so Mileena, Kitana, and Jade said that they can take a short cut through the caves it was another way to SHao Kahn's throne.

"wow it's cold" said Bella "well it will not be cold when we are in the warm cave area" said Jade as she and the girls were walking.

Bella was looking at the ice age times in the ice windows it was a little creepy.

"wow I never seen anything like this" said Bella "did you girls come here alot?" "sometimes we do" said Kitana "and you will love this it's a ice slide" said Jade "so do you want to try it?" asked Mileena "yes I will love too" said Bella as she and the girls slide down the slide.

With Bella's friends

Lixie found the way Bella took so she followed her.

With Sasha, Misty, and Taylor

"where can Bella be I wonder where she is?" asked Taylor.

"maybe she's sick" said Misty "or maybe she ran away we better get her back" said Taylor.

"Bella where are you?" asked Sasha she was sad after all the years of fighting with her and talking mean and crule to her Sasha thinked that she should say sorry to Bella.

Back in the warm cave with Bella and her friends

"wow I am warming up now" said Bella.

"yes it was cold but it get warmer soon" said Jade Bella saw cave drawings of people that used to bealive in real warriors like Mileena, Kitana, Jade and other warrior.

"wow look Bella tigers" said Mileena pointing them out "wow they look like sabers" said Bella "Shao Kahn might have you from the past I think let me look" said Kitana.

"come on Mileena let's take a look around" said Jade "ok where is me and my friends from the past?" asked Bella but she couldn't find them.

"look Bella I see 4 friends with you" said Kitana Bella ran to where Kitana was with Jade and Mileena.

But Bella did not say anything she stared at the wall.

_Flash back_

_Sasha:You know what Misty I will kill you for all you have done!_

_Misty:But Sasha why are you blaming stuff on me?_

_Bus Driver:you girls know what if I were Ashrah the demon of the neather realm I would have killed you both!_

_Misty:but Sasha is always blaming stuff on me...(sobbing)_

_Sasha:Misty I will stab you and I will kill you if it was the last thing I do!..(sobbing)_

_Bus Drvier: that is it I'm going to have to kill you if it keeps up!_

_Misty:but Sasha is being mean to me..._

_Bus Drvier: let Sasha be leave her alone then! 9 then at Sasha's house) ok Sasha_

_Sasha: you know what I hope you and Misty die!_

_Bus Drvier:Hey you Sasha get back...Sasha is a idot I will Fatilty her some day_

_Then at Misty's house 17 mins later_

_Bus Drvier: ok Misty_

_Misty:Sasha I will kill her!_

_Bus drvier: hey Misty you get back...Never mind I hate her and Sasha (evil laugh)_

_At school_

_Misty: Sasha Bella did not do anything wrong why are you yelling at her?_

_Sasha:Bella is not my friend anymore so I will kill everyone I know!_

_End flash back_

Bella saw that Sasha, Misty, and Bella's bus drvier were talking about killing each other just like the mortal kombat warriors from the past Bella begin to cry.

Jade, Mileena, and Kitana felt sad for Bella.

Bella looked at Kitana the princess knew how hard it's going to be with Bella having to live without her freinds from the past she gave Bella a hug and leave the cave.

At high school

Ashrah was looking down from the high trees and saw Taylor, Misy, Lixie, and Sasha looking for Bella.

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

After Bella met all the other warriors Tanya asked Bella if she will like to go for a walk before Shao Kahn can grant her wish.

"ok wow, you are safe with us. Is that school always like that?" asked Tanya "you are kidding?; that school was stupid. Nothing but rules, rules, rules, work, work, work." said Bella "woah. I can tell" said Tanya "that's what they do washing, dressing, work sheets, cleaning." said Bella "wow, that's not fun to me;" said Tanya "yeah, and at block 1st on fridays; my teacher said we have to do some work. And we never had movie day on the 1 block, and have to wait till the next block" said Bella.

"wow, that teacher is screwing you up at that place." said Tanya "yeah, I hated their. And my friends Misty, Sasha, and Taylor" said Bella "who's, Taylor, Sasha; and Misty?" asked Tanya "oh, Misty and Taylor are my two best friends. Sasha is mean to me she is nice; most of the time but she yells at me, but Lixie was my best friend she never yelled at me she was a nice girl," said Bella.

"Sasha?, she sounds like she is not a good friend; I hate her now. Lixie she sounds very nice" said Tanya "yep. That's the one" said Bella as she jumped on the log brige "I knew Sasha would be mean; you tolled us when you and your friends saw the cave drawings" said Tanya "I tried to get Sasha and Misty to stop fighting; but that made it worse and the bus driver; he said that he will kill them" said Bella.

"wow, does your 1st block teacher siad that to you?" asked Tanya "yeah, she is so stupid" said Bella "yeah, I was going to say that; but you don't need them. You have got everything you need here with all of us" said Tanya as she and Bella had some lots of fun.

"then, hit it Tanya" said Bella.

Then Tanya and Bella singed the bare nesscites.

Few hours later

Sasha and Misty and Taylor were looking every where in the jungle looking for Bella when it was night time Mileena from the high trees was watching as she saw Bella's 1st block teacher was looking for her too.

"BELLA!" shouted Bella's teacher and her friends Mileena has to warn Bella and her new friends so she ran back to warn them.

The next day

Bella and her friends were having fun after that Kitana tolled them and her friends that they need to move to Bella's new tower and then she lefted.

"wow, my teacher, and my friends. Looking for me?, I fought they were mad" said Bella as she looked over her window to see they earth relam jungle "they might, miss me. I wonder if Sasha and my friends are with her?" asked Bella.

"Sasha?" asked Li Mei "you do not want them to find you" said Ashrah "do you?" asked Sheeva as Bella turned to her friends "no, we can't let anyone find us" said Bella "good. Now let's go to your new tower" said Reptile as he was about to pack up his things.

"Bella; what if those girls, track us down. What are you going to do?" asked Nitara.

"then you Nitara, are going to scare them" said Bella "ok. I'll hiss the best way I can" said Nitara as she grabbed Bella "ok guys, Let's go" said Bella "now, don't you worry. We have a cassle ready for you" said Blaze as Bella and her friends are on their way to the tower.

"so the tower, is quite" said Bella.

"quite? you want quite, going back to that school don't you?" asked Ashrah "this place, is where no one will find" said Mileena.

end of chapter 4


End file.
